Talk:Abuse/@comment-173.177.65.147-20161231054705
I don't know weither to say the people here are either too emotional and others are just fucked up retarted asswholes. For starters to the people who are telling the others they are hugbox fags or they are stupid for feeling bad for a fictional fluffly pony just really shows just how much people like you show how fucking stupid you guys act like little trolls with no sense of maturity or having no humane feelings while I sit and simply laugh how you annoying you guys keep writing these dumb comments. So if you're gonna just say things like that just post it somewhere where we don't have to listen to your boring ass classic "Bad Mouthing and Salty" or "Just man up and Stop crying is just a comic etc" words just because somebody doens't like a gore and abuse, etc comic for you to comment a low blow words just so you can have a few kicks of laughts as you enjoys their ranging tears as you type your poor so called "Opinions". "Stop being so whinny about fictional ponies?" Yeah like any idiot is gonna NOT respond to a dumb childish comment like that. Lol go get a life you little bitches! Or better yet go fucking think of a better way of making yourselves sound more like internet jerks just so I can laugh more of how stupid you'll sound, you guys are gonna be so amusing to read all your retarted comments after this. As for the people who are defending the Fluffy ponies, look I hate animal abuse too, honest I love animals and simply looking at these fanart can not be pleasent or humane for anyone to want to draw them or like, but if you really want to stop the people from making so much of these gruesome arts or fanfic stories simply report them or try to shut down their website by all means, we are in the 20th century we have the technology and laws to these things! Besides posting comments on how terrible this is, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BESIDE WHINING ABOUT IT!!! You posting comments or forums isn't gonna stop them from making more of them. Take the action and do what you believe is right and not just wait for someone else to do it cause you know no one will until you do. You want to defend these characters? Ok cool so now do something about it and fix the problem. Arguing with people in the comments is not gonna change them for they are gonna be like that forever so there's no point in even talking to them. Don't like the comment? Report it, block it, etc. Just do something to deal with the problem. To all the good civil and good people here trying to fight and stop the abuse, don't stop what you're doing caused if you do that means all the artists who make abusive fanart and comics have won. So don't lose hope no matter how stupid this may be or whatever what people saying its just art, keep doing what you do best....FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT!!!! And I may not be a man a god or anything, but I know right and I know wrong, and I have the good grace to know which is which.